Revenge of the Dead
by The Shredded Snorlax
Summary: A one shot I made during writer's block. Rei may have said Shido wasn't worth killing, doesn't mean he's not worth killing to someone else. I don't own highschool of the dead.


**Revenge of the DEAD**

 **Tokonosu  
Z-day +7  
13:00**

In the near lifeless ruins of Tokonosu, a hunter waited for his prey. The hunter's name was Fujio Higashi. Formerly a 3rd-year student at Fujimi High School and his target was his former teacher and classmates;

Koichi Shido and his group.

Fujio had through about this for over year. His plotted revenge on Shido and his track team was finally happening, and he was getting the revenge he wanted, that his sister had never got.

Fujio's twin sister Risa had been a model student; well liked, strong, beautiful, intelligent, the total package. Quite suddenly, however, her personality reversed. She became weak, vulnerable, almost cowardly. A few other girls in the year, notably Yuuki Miku, had bullied Risa constantly, spreading slanderous rumours other members of the track team ran by Shido supported and encouraged. This caused Risa to spiral into a deeper and deeper depression. Until one day when Fujio found her in her room, with her wrists slashed.

Fujio had done what he could to save her, but he was too late. However, he found something, something that he had kept hidden from his parents, the police, everyone. Risa's suicide note. It was a letter which he'd found on her desk. It explained both her sudden change in personality and her untimely suicide.

After school one day, the track team had lured her to the sports sheds and raped her. She described how they took turns holding her down and using her. Afterwards, Shido had told Risa to keep silent, using his father's political reputation and his own power within the school to threaten Fujio and the rest of her family. To make matters worse, following the rape, Yuuki Miku (who was known to be jealous of Risa's beauty) started bullying Risa by spreading rumours about how she'd been seen having sex with someone on the school campus. The rumours continued, people turned against Risa and she fell into deep depression. The final straw came a few weeks later when she found out she was pregnant. Rather than risk forcing Shido's hand and risk him carrying out his threats against her brother and family, combined with a need for the bullying to stop, Risa faked not feeling well one day, and while her brother was at school and parents were at work, slashed her wrists.

Fujio considered turning over the letter to the police but eventually decided against it. He researched Shido's father and found that he was as dangerous as Shido's threats had led Risa to believe, and he was powerful enough to get any charges against his son and his track team dropped, one way or another. So Fujio kept the letter secret, he mourned for his sister and secretly vowed revenge against Shido and his team for what he had done. For years he researched, prepared and quietly waited for his chance to get revenge. And when the dead started to rise, his chance came.

He had seen Shido escape from the school in one of the school's minibuses. So Fujio retreated to his home, packed his gear and father's rifle, and waited. He watched the long traffic jams of people fleeing the undead, watching for the mini bus. He eventually found it and stalked Shido and his team. Biding his time until he could kill them, while also trying to evade the undead. Finally, however, since the minibus had stopped working, Fujio had his chance.

Shido and his track team were down the road from Fujio's position, looting a convenience store. Fujio had used the chance to take up position in an abandoned office block, lying prone with his father's rifle, a .308 chambered Remington 700, pointed out the window towards the convenience store. Fujio waited, watching through the scope.

Finally, they emerged.

Tsunoda and Miura came out first, clubs in hand. Yuuki came out next, followed by Shido, Kurokami, and finally Kawamoto and Taniuchi.

Fujio forced himself to be calm and prioritised his targets. Shido was first. Then Tsunoda, Yuuki, Kurokami, Miura, Kawamoto and Taniuchi. He could live with it if the last 3 escaped, but he needed to kill, he _would_ kill the rest of them.

Fujio cycled the bolt on his rifle, chambering a round. He shifted the scope slightly, settling the crosshairs on Shido's chest. He took a few deep breaths.

"For Risa." He whispered. He squeezed the trigger.

The rifle fired. Fujio watched as Shido's chest exploded outward like a red water balloon, splashing blood over everyone in the group. They all looked shocked at Shido as he collapsed.

'Next.' Thought Fujio cycled the round and shifted the sights to Tsunoda. He fired again, this time catching him in the face, spraying blood and brain matter over the street in a cloud of red mist. Yuuki screamed and turned to run. Fujio cycled and fired again, shooting her through the chest before she could.

Kurokami and Miura were already running. Fujio aimed for the centre of Kurokami's back but snatched at the trigger, causing the round to hit him in the leg. He collapsed screaming in pain onto Miura and they were immediately set upon by infected. Kawamoto and Taniuchi had disappeared and were nowhere to be seen.

Fujio stopped; he released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and surveyed the carnage below. Shido, Tsunoda and Yuuki were dead, their corpses decorating the street. Kurokami had stopped screaming and infected were still feasting on his and Miura's remains. Kawamoto and Taniuchi were nowhere to be seen.

Fujio considered waiting for or going after them but decided against it. Without the rest of their group, it was likely the infected would get them soon enough, and that was a suitable enough revenge to satisfy him. Fujio sat up from the rifle, pulling a photo of Risa from his pocket.

"Rest in peace sister." He said. "Rest in peace."


End file.
